Fate
by Kyrstoon-Lagoon
Summary: Out on a patrol that has gone surprisingly smoothly, Prince Arthur, the knights, and Merlin are suddenly surrounded with a blinding light that does almost nothing except knock Merlin out and take away his memory. Amnesia, Reveal (scars and magic), freaked out Merlin, and much, much more. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my new story that I created because there are absolutely no good versions of this story out there. Expect lots of Merlin freaking out about things that were completely normal before he lost his memories. Takes place before Uther dies when Arthur is stand in king.**  
 **And now, because I can't think of anything else to say, I present the first chapter of Fate, The Loss. Have fun now.**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

It was just another patrol just without the normal attacks that followed Prince Arthur around. Arthur thought it was a stroke of luck, but dared not to test it and so stayed constantly on guard which was hard to do with Gwaine and Merlin having a really loud chat about who knew what at that point. Lancelot was back there too along with Percival and Elyan, mostly having conversations of their own not paying much attention at all to Gwaine and Merlin.

But then suddenly everything went quiet, not just the conversations behind Arthur, but the entire forest. Automatically Arthur stopped his horse and raised his hand giving the signal that everyone else should do the same.

Everyone was silent, waiting, listening. Then suddenly, with no prior warning the group was engulfed in a horrible blinding light. The light was a confusing one to Arthur, he knew it was magic, but it did not feel as magic usually did, it did not seek to hurt him. Sparking the terror filed question of why it was here if not to hurt him. Then, as suddenly as it came it was gone, and the forest went back to making its usual noises, but the group did not go back to their conversations those were forgotten as Arthur stared blindly at the trees before him only breaking his confusion when Gwaine started yelling.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!"

Arthur turned his horse around to face the group and found most of them, all except Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin, still on their horses looking towards Lance and Gwaine who were beside a completely still Merlin. At first Arthur thought he was dead.

Everyone, including Arthur, got off their horses and walked over to the trio on the ground.

Arthur was in a daze, he could not comprehend what was happening at that moment, but he did hear when Percival asked if Merlin was alive.

Lancelot answered, "Yes, he seems to be rather fine except for the fact that he fell off his horse and isn't waking up." Arthur let out a breath, he was alive. That was good, but he needed to wake up.

"Let's keep going, we are almost to Camelot anyway, and Gaius will be able to help him." Arthur said, this but only barely comprehended it. Luckily for him everyone agreed and helped strap Merlin to his horse, got on their own horses and started back on their way, but very little conversation happened after that, if any happened at all, Arthur couldn't tell he was to deep in the worry for his friend.

Merlin could be dying, he could die and Arthur would have been completely helpless. Helpless to save the most loyal person he had ever met, the person who couldn't keep anything a secret, the person who always knew when he needed to be lifted up or taken down a few notches could be gone soon. Could die and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

His musings lasted for most of the trip back to Camelot, though, contrary to what Arthur believed to be happening, Merlin's condition was improving he wasn't completely unresponsive, every now and then he'd let out a quiet groan, the groans grew louder as they grew closer to Camelot, but he still did not wake up.

At one point, when Merlin very almost fell off his horse and Lancelot caught him, he whispered "Arthur's gonna kill you one of these days Gwaine." Lancelot found it rather amusing that not only did Merlin talk in his sleep, but dreamed of Gwaine making Arthur angry, something that happened on an everyday basis.

When they did finally reach Camelot and handed off their horses to a stable boy, Percival carried Merlin into the massive building heading straight for the physician's quarters. He was sat at a bench humming to himself as he poured one liquid into another when the door opened.

"Merlin, you're back, how..." The old man stopped when he saw the group come in, his ward in Percival's arms. Immediately he went into work mode.

"Percival set him over there," The physician pointed to the cot where he put his patients, "Tell me what happened." he said as he began to examine in the small boy in front of him.

Arthur could not speak for the worry that filled his heart. Luckily he didn't have to as Lancelot quickly started on the tale.

"There was a light. It was blindingly bright, but other than that seemed harmless. It came out of nowhere, it was just suddenly surrounding us. Obviously magic was involved, but it didn't seem to do anything so when it left I thought it was just some freak of nature, but I was looking around to see if everyone was okay, and Merlin was on the ground. He wasn't moving. I thought...I feared...I feared he was dead."

Merlin let out a rather loud groan at this point and everyone looked over to him. he still had not woken.

"He is very much alive, Sir Lancelot, but let's hope he wakes up soon." Gaius stated as he turned, intending to get back to whatever he had been doing before they all barged in and interrupted him, but stopped when Merlin groaned again as he sat up holding his head.

Gwaine, after getting out of his own daze at the sudden change in events, put an arm around the boy. "Mate, you gave us a scare warn us next time you suddenly decide to go to sleep." Gwaine stopped his own ramblings however when Merlin looked at him with confusion filed eyes.

"Who are you?" Merlin looked away from Gwaine and to the others. "Where am I?"

Hurt clouded Arthur's mind as this new information came in. One thing, however, was very, very clear. The magic he had felt, had thought meant no harm to him, very obviously had been deceiving him just as all other magic only came to him to deceive him. Magic had found new way to hurt him and it hurt worse than any wound that he had ever had, it ripped his heart to shreds. His best friend had no idea who he was. His best friend was gone.

* * *

 **Yay, first chapter down. Sure hoped you liked it or that it created enough suspense. I'm hoping the next chapters will be longer, they definitely will be more interesting and hopefully funny. That is one of the main goals of this fic to be funny, but with seriousness jumping in at times.**  
 **But don't forget to put your thoughts into words below when you review saying how wonderful this story is and how great I am for writing it or saw how amazingly awful it is and how I need serious help if I think this is anywhere near good. Get creative down there, make up a new word or something. Have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long.**

 **Chapter 2**

Everything hurt. I was bouncing, like I was being carried up stairs. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but they stayed persistently shut so I tried to fall into some sort of sleep, but my body refused to do that too. So instead I concentrated on the bouncing trying to figure out what was going on.

Then the bouncing stopped, which was helpful as the pounding in my head went down, but then there was noise, and that was worse than the bouncing. But whatever the noise was I could make something of it, understand it. Someone was speaking.

"Percival set him over there. Tell me what happened." I knew that voice, I knew I knew that voice, and yet at the same time, I didn't know that voice, I had never heard it before. Then another voice started up.

"There was a light. It was blindingly bright, but other than that seemed harmless. It came out of nowhere, it was just suddenly surrounding us. Obviously magic was involved, but it didn't seem to do anything so when it left I thought it was just some freak of nature, but I was looking around to see if everyone was okay, and Merlin was on the ground. He wasn't moving. I thought...I feared...I feared he was dead." In the back of my mind I wondered who Merlin was, but it felt much more important to me that I knew this new voice as well, and yet I didn't know it.

I let out another groan trying desperately to open my eyes, I wanted to know if I recognized these people as well.

"He is very much alive, Sir Lancelot, but let's hope he wakes up soon." The first voice spoke again still I wondered who Merlin was, but I finally had gotten my eyes open. I groaned at the light and sat up holding my aching head.

Everyone in the small room I was in was looking at me, but I recognized none of them. Then one of them stopped staring at me and instead smiled walking over to me, he put an arm around me and said, "Mate, you gave us a scare warn us next time you suddenly decide to go to sleep." The strange new man stopped speaking, he had not been one of the two people to speak while my eyes were closed, but I felt the same knowing I had felt then.

"Who are you?" I said to the strange man who still had his arm around me, then I turned to the others. "Where am I?"

Everyone went back to staring at me the one who had his arm around me took it off, but stayed sitting beside me. The blond one looked liked someone had just slapped him. I looked at all of them, making sure I didn't recognize any of them, I didn't, and then tried to introduce myself. "I am..." That was when I realized that I had no idea who I was. "I don't know who I am."

It's scary not knowing who you are and being surrounded by strangers whose voices you recognize, and they keep staring at you. The first speaker spoke again after a long period of everyone just staring.

He was an old man, and he came forward and put a hand on my head. "What is the last thing you remember?" He said.

"Bouncing, I was bouncing, then I stopped, then you started talking, then someone else talked, then you talked again, then I opened my eyes." I wasn't really sure why I answered him, but I was very much preoccupied with the fact that I couldn't remember anything other than what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Oh dear, this is not good, not good at all." The old man turned away from me and grabbed one of his books.

"What is it Gaius, what has happened to him?" The blond, hurt one said. I didn't like this, I very much didn't like this.

"I'm not sure." The old man said while flipping through the book he'd picked up.

"Excuse me, but can you at least tell me who you are and where I am?" The one sitting next to me started smiling again.

"Of course, I'm Gwaine knight of Camelot, your best friend, that's Gaius, the big one is Percival also a knight of Camelot, the dark skinned one is Elyan another knight of Camelot, the dark haired one is Lancelot again knight of Camelot, and that blond prat over there is the Princess Arthur of Camelot, which just happens to be where we are." He pointed each of them out as he said their names, Arthur seemed mildly upset when Gwaine called him Princess, but I found it funny though I had much more pressing matters to deal with, such as who I was.

"You say that you're my best friend. Who am I?" I looked at the man beside me, Gwaine, he was still smiling, though it seemed ever so slightly forced.

"You're Merlin, mate." That statement seemed to have all the meaning in the world to Gwaine, yet it meant nothing to me.

Arthur was watching our conversation, but, probably seeing the confusion still in my eyes, he turned back to Gaius, "How do we fix this, Gaius?"

Gaius looked up from his book, "Well, there is a chance that his memories will come back if he goes through his normal routine, doing things and interacting with people that he would do on a normal day."

Arthur turned away a smile on his face, but behind him Gaius and Lancelot were looking at each other. There was some sort of meaning in the look, but I couldn't figure out what. Not that I had time to wonder because Arthur had just gotten an idea.

"Then that's what we're going to do. You can get your normal chores done and you may get your memories back in the process." The expression on Arthur's face did not help the feeling of dread that popped up when he spoke of chores. I had a feeling that this was going to be awful.

 **Ok, so I thought I'd explain Arthur. He is really distressed about Merlin right now. Merlin is his best friend and he isn't afraid to admit that (to himself) but Merlin isn't around and Arthur doesn't know how to cope without him, Arthur is real attached to the little brother he never had. Any opportunity he sees to get Merlin back he will take. I know that is kinda OOC, but i have always kinda seen Arthur as way to protective when it comes to Merlin. Not outwardly of course, but he worries to himself and watches Merlin when he thinks that he could get himself into a right mess.**

 **I love the fact that you guys seem to be loving this and I hope that I can correctly walk the line of comedy and distress. that Merlin will be funny, but have real feelings and reactions. That he can be sad and yet freak out like he isn't hiding a thing. That some of that secret hiding didn't leave him when I took away his memories.**

 **Have Fun,  
Kyrstoon**


End file.
